


Just You, Entirely

by Synnerxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [17]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Bruises, Love Bites, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Thighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 12:10:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1509968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete loves getting Patrick off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just You, Entirely

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tumblr prompt: pete has a thing for patricks thighs and just him entirely.

Pete settles in between Patrick's thighs, stroking his hands up the soft skin. Patrick squirms underneath him and Pete grins up at him. He mouths at the inside of Patrick's thigh and Patrick moans, hands gripping the sheets. 

"So sensitive." Pete murmurs, brushing his lips against Patrick's cock. 

Patrick jerks under him and whines. "Please!"

"Please what? I wanna hear you say it." Pete demands, nipping at Patrick's inner thigh, leaving a trail of red love bites in his wake. 

"Suck me! Fuck!" Patrick groans, tipping his head back against the wall. 

Pete scoots up a bit, running his hands up Patrick's thighs to his hips, curling his fingers around the edge of the bone. He licks a long stripe from the base of Patrick's cock to the head. Patrick whines and arches up, bumping the head of his cock against Pete's chin. Pete drags his tongue along the head of Patrick's cock and then, without warning, takes him all the way in, relaxing his throat.

Patrick's fingers tangle in Pete's hair and Patrick cries out, thrusting his hips up into Pete. Pete runs his hands back down Patrick's thighs, feeling the muscles tense under his touch. He hums in the back of his throat, taking Patrick all the way down again before backing off and sucking at the head. 

Patrick's a moaning, whimpering mess, fingers tugging helplessly at Pete's hair and Pete smirks around his mouthful. He loves taking Patrick apart, letting him unravel at the seams. 

"Pete, I'm gonna come!" Patrick cries out, tugging on Pete's hair. 

Pete looks up at Patrick through his eyelashes and slides one hand down, pushing a finger into Patrick suddenly. 

Patrick lets out a wail and comes hard, bucking up into Pete. Pete swallows it all greedily, pulling up to suck at the head. 

Patrick lays there, panting, eyes closed, enjoying his after glow. Pete carefully pulls out his finger, making Patrick twitch a little, and then shoves one hand into his boxers, stroking himself quickly. 

He sinks his teeth into Patrick's thigh as he comes, making Patrick yelp. 

"Oops." Pete laughs hoarsely, licking at the bite mark he left.  
Patrick prods at it with a finger, but then shrugs and pulls Pete up against him, stealing a kiss.

Pete squirms out of his boxers and tosses them off the bed, curling around Patrick. 

Patrick, as usual, falls asleep first, but Pete doesn't mind. He brushes a hand over the mark on Patrick's thigh and smiles to himself.


End file.
